


I love you too much

by LarryStyle



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStyle/pseuds/LarryStyle
Summary: Mickey doesn’t understand why Ian doesn’t force him to look after yev(I read a fanfic like this a couple years ago I think and I loved it thought I would make a similar one)





	I love you too much

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fanfic like this a couple of years ago I think and I loved it I just remembered it now and I wanted to create my own one that’s similar but a bit different I guess I didn’t mean to copy someone’s idea I just thought it was cute! Enjoy :)

The sun peeked through the cracked broken blinds in Mickeys bedroom the usual radiating heat caused by his red headed boyfriend wasn’t there and Mickey was met with a cold bed that felt bigger, too big in fact. 

He squints and rubs his palm over his eyes as he sits up “fuck”  
He slips on some boxers that had been thrown on the floor from last nights rush to get off  
They could be his or they could be Ian’s who knows? 

“Ian?” Mickey whispers as he stumbles his way to the living room where Ian is sat on the couch with a gurgling yev on his lap

A slight smile shows up on mickeys face (not that he would ever admit that to anybody) as he watched his boyfriend but that smile is soon replaced with guilt.  
_ _  
“Why do you never pressure me about him?”  
Ian flinches from hearing his grumbling boyfriend from the door way  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
Mickey scratches his eyebrow and looks down at the floor, slightly embarrassed 

“Why do you never complain about me not looking after him like Svet and Mandy do?”

Ian puts Yevgeny in his crib and turns to his boyfriend and smiles with sad eyes  
“Because I know how... I know how he was conceived”  
Mickey looked confused  
“What the fuck has that got anything to do with it?” He grumbled  
Ian chuckled with no humour  
“It means I know how hard it can be to look at him after everything you went through! And I’m not going to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with” Ian smiled as he placed his freckled hand on the side of mickeys face and gently stroked his delicate cheekbone with his thumb

“It’s going to take some time to be able to look at yev with out remembering it all you might never be able to look at him with the love and adoration you do with me and Mandy” he paused “but that’s okay... I still love you”

Mickeys eyes started to water, he put his thumb to his nosed and sniffed “yeah but he’s my kid man” 

“I know Mickey but you went through so much shit... I don’t blame you for looking at yev differently... I know deep down you do love him I see the way you try to make him laugh every morning” green eyes looked into blue “and you might not know it yet but that’s love Mickey” 

Mickey blinked back tears as he looked at Ian “you think?”  
Ian pecked Mickey on the lips “I know so mick” 

Mickey walked over to yev’s crib where he was busy crashing Lego blocks together whilst blowing spit bubbles

“Hey little man” Mickey picks up his squirming son “mmmhmm” was the only reply he got back from the 4 month old kid

Mickey held him against his chest and breathed in the baby soap Svetlana always bathed him in as Ian walked towards them both and reaches his hands out to tickle the baby’s tummy as yev giggled his ass off causing a chuckle to escape Mickey and Ian’s lips 

“I’m glad you didn’t leave” Mickey mumbled into the baby’s head too embarrassed to look up

“I would never leave...I love you too much”


End file.
